Forever
by Kazanesakura
Summary: Alice left Wonderland but regretted it and sorely missed her friends. Nearly a year later, she stumbled upon the exact same hole, only to unceremoniously drop onto a carriage. She later learns that Wonderland has changed for the worst in her absence.
1. Farewells

**Sakura: ****Hi there! ****Um...****This is my third story ****o****n FF**

**Alice: ****Ah, ****don't be so nervous, now.**

**Sakura: ****Ah well... Ace****...?**

**Ace: ****Sakura-chan does not own HNKNA or any of the other series or its characters.**

**Boris****: ****Hey! ****Wait a sec! ****How come I end up with-**

**Ace****: ****Okay~ ****On with the story**

* * *

All the roleholders were present at the tower (excluding the kings of Heart and Diamond) for their beloved foreigner was about to leave their lives. "Are you sure about this, Alice?" waist length brown hair fluttered ever so slowly as she nodded. Her teal green eyes sadly looked at each of them. Nimble fingers played with the hem of her blue lolita dress. "I'm sure. I can't just run away from my responsibilities."

She looked at the blue eyes of the man with long dark blue hair. His hands were alternately playing with his clock-earring and clock-necktie. His bronze lined black coat appeared to have been hastily put over the dark yellow vest. "Julius." she started sternly. "Stop overworking yourself. It's not healthy. You might end up getting sick one day." he only nodded at her, blue eyes shifting to look at the wall. "I know. I'll take care. I promise."

Satisfied with his answer, she turned to the man beside him. This man had short silver hair reaching just below his chin. His lone silver eye looked at her with ill hidden sadness. A gold and black eye patch covered his right eye. The dark gray suit seemed to have been hastily placed over the frilly white dress shirt. Alice caught sight of the familiar violet handkerchief in his breast pocket. "Nightmare... I'll be blunt. You have to focus more on work. You only get as much work as you do because you're important. Okay?" she explained to him. The man just pouted at her before nodding his head. Her teal eyes then trailed over to the blue haired man with a lizard tattoo. Said man's gold-yellow eyes looked at her with hope. The man wore a black jacket over a dark gray suit. "Gray, if he still won't work... You can take him to the hospital." the look of hope turned into one of gratitude while Nightmare promptly choked.

Her gaze then focused on a woman with mid-back length lavender hair. "Sakari, try not to scare people so much, alright?" purple fox ears perked up at this. The woman sighed, right hand resting on the blue star-shaped pendant situated on her blue shirt. "Please, Sakari...?" Sakari's blue eyes shone with understanding as she nodded. Alice gave her a smile before turning her attention to the two men behind Sakari. They were twins wearing deep blue suits and white gloves. "Humpty." the one with red hair stopped playing with his axe to look at her. His blue eyes locked with hers. "Dumpty." the purple haired man's yellow eyes met hers. "Take care of Sakari, okay?" they both smiled at her and saluted.

Alice looked at the duo beside Dumpty. They, too, were twins. Both wore an eyepatch over their left eyes. They also wore black vests over gray shirts. She looked to the one wearing a black jester's hat. His right hand was absentmindedly playing with strands of red hair while his single red eye seemed to take an interest in the ceiling. "White, please don't take pleasure in others' misfortunes. I don't think it'll help you." The redhead nodded as he sighed softly. "As you wish, Miss Alice." she gave him a grateful smile before she faced his twin, whose left hand clutched tightly onto the black police cap."Black, don't be so rude. At least tone it down a bit." The man scowled at her, arms crossing over his chest. A quiet 'whatever' was heard. She gave him a stern look before moving her attention to a pair of teary eyed twin children.

Both had hats the color of their eyes on their jet black hair. "Dee," she started, looking at the blue eyed boy who only looked at his brother. "Dum," she continued, now looking at the red eyed child. "Stop those meaningless fights you get into, alright? I don't want either of you getting hurt, or worse, dying on me. Okay?" the twins nodded at her. Dee looked to the floor while his fingers played with the hem of his blue jacket. Dum looked to his left as his right hand clutched onto the sleeve of his red jacket. "Okay, Onee-san." they said in sync. She looked over to the man with curly blonde hair. Three black belts kept the man's black coat secured over his dark turquoise jacket. His left hand was clutching onto a tattered purple and gold scarf resting around his neck. Sad blue eyes held her gaze as light brown rabbit ears drooped in sadness.

"Elliot," those long ears perked up as she started, "Take care of Blood and the twins for me and just stay yourself, as much as possible." Elliot smiled at this, cheeks taking on a light pink hue, before nodding. She turned her attention to the man beside Elliot. He wore a black top hat adorned with cards and roses. A red bow kept the designs in place. A white dress suit could be seen from underneath the white coat. Along the collar of the suit was a green bowtie. His right hand unconsciously played with strands of blue hair as his deep blue eyes looked away from her. "Blood. Stop being a jerk. Otherwise, you'll be alone FOREVER." she said. "If you think just because you told me to, I'd..." he trailed off at the middle of his sentence. "-sigh- Very well." Alice looked surprised for a moment before recovering and giving him a smile. She then looked over to a brunette man wearing a green vest.

A pair of goggles hung loosely around the man's neck. "Jericho... I wish you'd stop digging up graves." she received an apologetic smile for that. Her eyes met his dark blue ones. She turned to the young girl beside Jericho. The girl's sad yellow-green eyes bore into her. The girl wore a yellow dress underneath a priestess's robe. An elegant crown held the veil in place on her shoulder length silver hair. Her left hand played with the lily which rested behind her left ear. "Crysta, promise not to hurt, kill or freeze anyone, 'kay?" the child sighed sadly but nodded nonetheless.

The man standing behind the child turned his head away from the scene, black rabbit ears drooping as always. A monocle was situated over his right eye which was red, while his left eye was a dark gray color. A small top hat adorned his short black hair. The white tuxedo was ruffled under the triple colored vest. It was Crysta's idea to give him a vest with the color combination of yellow, pink and black. A yellow flower was pinned to the center of the tuxedo's collar. The large pink bow, usually found around his waist, was currently being held tightly by his right hand. "Sidney... I'm guessing you're glad that I'll leave, huh?" "Of course! Now, I can finally stop having to be anywhere near you at all!" Alice smiled sadly at him. "Either way, keep taking care of Crysta, alright?"

She turned to a pink haired man wearing a zippered black vest over a black shirt. A pink striped fur scarf was nestled around his shoulders in a carefree manner. His pink cat ears perked up and his yellow eyes looked at her as she addressed him. "Boris, stop trying to sneak into the castle. You might get worse than just scratches someday. And stop bullying Pierce, okay?" Boris gave a determined look before nodding his head. She looked over to the man beside Boris. He was crying and thanking her over and over again. Alice gave a sigh as she walked towards him. The black coat he wore was ruffled due to Boris' earlier teasing. The black hat on the right side of his head was about to fall off any moment. He wore a pale yellow collared shirt with a green necktie beneath the coat. His green eyes looked at her with gratitude as she pet his orange hair. Light brown mouse ears twitched as she caressed them.

"Try and get more sleep in, Pierce. You can sleep at the tower if you like." she looked over to Julius and Nightmare for confirmation and was relieved to see both nod. The man beside Pierce was pointedly looking at the scenery outside. His braided red hair could not hide his sad face nor could the glasses hide his sad blue eyes. His right hand played with the hem of his yellow jacket. "Gowland, please continue to care for everyone...?" her request earned her a grunt from the man. "Next time... There'll be new, safe rides... So come by again someday." he told her. She gave a smile at the thought. She turned her attention to a man with light brown hair. He just smiled at her, his red eyes locking with her teal eyes. He wore a red trench coat over a black shirt. "Ace, please don't treat life like it truly isn't important... Don't just kill and kill... Please?"

His left hand held his chin in a thinking pose as he hummed in thought. "As long as I get to hear your heartbeat again... I guess I could. Hahaha~" Alice sighed at his carefree attitude. A woman with curly dark violet hair looked from Ace to Alice. "We shall miss you gravely, Alice." she said her purple eyes showing sadness. She wore a balloon gown patterned with red and black colors. A black corset accented the gown which was decorated with black bows and gold heart accessories. The corset's giant heart shaped collar framed her head. Her scepter was held tightly in her right hand. "Sorry, Vivaldi... I really like spending time with you... But I have my responsibilities at home." Vivaldi only nodded her head in a solemn manner. Alice then turned her attention to the one who brought her there.

He had white hair and red eyes. He wore a pair of frameless glasses. She noticed the pink collared shirt and red checkered jacket were hastily put on, if the ruffled appearance were any indication. His right hand was fumbling with the red necktie while the other played with his pocket watch. "Peter... Thank you for bringing me here. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to meet such wonderful people. Including you." red eyes widened at that. "Me!?" he asked, surprised at what she'd said. "Of course... I know this may seem selfish, but I hope you read this once I leave?" she replied holding a maroon envelope in her hands. "Anything for you, my dear!" he said with a smile.

"Alice." Julius called out. "It's time..." Alice took one last look at everyone before drinking the contents of the now full vial. _That's weird... I feel like... I missed something..._ she thought to herself. Just before she was able to think more on the subject, everything went black.

* * *

**Sakura: So... How'd you like it?**

**Nightmare: I'll give you all sweet dreams if you add this story to your favorites list~**

**Sakura: Til next time!**


	2. A New Day

The people of Wonderland were all surprised and confused. It has been five and a half months since Alice's departure and still it was relatively peaceful. The Hatter still liked to annoy the park owner more than once, but he never stepped over the line. The twins no longer killed people randomly, the Queen rarely gave executions, the Cheshire Cat no longer declared his wish to eat the Dormouse, the mouse himself was able to sleep peacefully, the Knight did not as easily kill people, the Clockmaker went out for strolls regularly, Joker no longer bothered people, the Caterpillar actually did work, the Lizard tended to stray from the kitchen and most surprisingly, the White Rabbit actually looked out for everyone's health and safety. And this was just at Clover, Diamond was also full of surprises for the Black Rabbit no longer seemed to have qualms with the colors white and red, and the Queen no longer randomly froze things or people. The grave keeper no longer dug up graves, the Bandersnatch and the Crow did not overdo their work, and the fox was more than willing to let them use her train to travel to Clover. All in all, no deaths due to territory dispute has happened these past few weeks, which was quite odd.

The Prime Minister of Heart was walking through the streets of one of the towns. The red checkered jacket, light brown pants and gold pocket watch hanging by his waist made him stand out. Red eyes looked at everyone in a caring manner. White rabbit ears on equally white hair jerked every once in a while. He was on his way to the circus to change the season, seeing as he promised a certain dream demon something in exchange for the immature man to work. As he reached the forest, he was greeted by a pair of children who more than happily took him to see the jester. "Ah, if it isn't the white rabbit. And what may I do for you, might I ask?" the jester said once they met. The white rabbit simply looked at the red haired man with hinted impatience. "I need to go to the tower, White." he replied. The man in question turned around, the hem of his black vest swayed at his actions. White's left hand went to the pocket of his black pants. "Hmm... Alright, if you win a game of blackjack with me, I'll change the season." White once again turned to face him, a black eyepatch covered his left eye while his other blood red eye clashed with ruby red ones. His right hand held the black jester's hat over his chest as he gave a slight bow. "Shall we begin?" The game lasted mere minutes, with White losing by one point. "Ah, now as I promised," the many flowers and leaves around them vanished, replaced by chilly white snow. "snow as pure as you, Peter White."

Peter walked the path to the tower, a small smile playing on his lips. The words still seemed to catch him off-guard. _I wonder how you're doing, Alice... Things don't feel as right without you here..._ he thought to himself. _I don't think I could ever get used to being treated like you... I don't even know why they're treating me in such a manner... _Asigh escaped his lips as he remembered the letter she'd left for him. _Take care of everyone, huh? _He was already in front of the tower when he realized he was musing. He knocked twice before he was answered by one of the servants. Her short, shoulder length brown hair fluttered as she bowed to him. She wore a black vest over a gray dress. "Hello, Peter-sama. Nightmare-sama has been quite impatient to see you. Please come right this way." "Thank you." They walked through the corridors of the tower and climbed a number of stairs before they came to stand in front of a door labeled with a green clover symbol. The girl opened the door and Peter sidestepped just in time to dodge a silver haired male. The man wore a dark gray suit over a frilly white undershirt. He proceeded to hide behind Peter as another male stood by the door, yellow eyes narrowing at the silverette. This man wore a black jacket over a dark gray suit. His right hand brushed through his blue hair.

"What is it now?" Peter asked in an exasperated voice, yet he did not sound as angry. "Nightmare-sama has not yet finished his work for the day." the bluette said, still glaring daggers at the cowering man. "But... I wanna go spend time with Peter now..." was the weak reply. "Nightmare, I won't spend any time with you until you finish your work." Peter gave Nightmare a stern look which caused the man to abruptly stand from the crouched position he was in. He dusted his black pants as he gave a huff. "I'll finish my work before you can say 'Clover'." he declared. Peter gave the bluette a small smile as the man sighed in a stressed manner. "Thank you." "You're welcome, Gray." Gray pulled a piece of cigar from his black pants' pocket as he walked back inside the office of his boss. Just then, a brunette man came out of what appeared to be a closet. "Hey guys, I need to give these clocks to Julius but he doesn't appear to be in his office. Oh, Heya, Peter-san!" Peter looked at the man's red eyes before closing his own. Heaving a sigh, Peter grabbed the collar of the man's red trench coat before dragging the man to the opposite direction of whence he came. "Julius' office is this way, Ace." Ace gave a chuckle as his left hand brushed dirt off of his black pants.

In the office, Nightmare was using his purple handkerchief to wipe blood from his mouth. Gray only looked at him with ill-hidden worry. "It's not fair! That darned Knave gets to spend time with him at the castle already! Why is he trying to steal my cute bunny now?!" Gray raised a brow at this. _Excuse me. __**Your **__cute bunny?_ Gray thought with a confused look. Nightmare's eyes immediately looked down to the paperwork as a pink hue dusted his cheeks. Honestly, he himself didn't know why he thought the white rabbit as cute. As he finished the last of his paperwork, Peter walked in with Ace and a man with long blue hair in tow. The man wore a black, bronze-lined coat over a yellow vest and a pair of black pants. "What're Ace and Julius doing here?" Nightmare whined. "They're going with us to the park. I'm taking Ace to the castle afterwards." Peter explained like it was such an obvious fact. _I might not take you if you whine and complain too much. _was added in Peter's thoughts.

Nightmare whimpered a bit at this but complied in less than a minute. So the four of them went on their way to the circus while Gray was left in charge of the tower, for now. White was busy coordinating the performers seeing as an event was nearing. A mirror image of him walked over to them, this one wearing a black police cap. He also wore a black eyepatch over his left eye. "Wha' the fuck do ya fuckers want?!" was the man's greeting. "Black, we were planning on going to the park." was Peter's answer. They got a grumbled response of "Fucking whatever..." from the red head. White came along as Black wandered off, their earlier conversation being heard by the jester through the mask on his belt. "Well, since I **am** quite busy, I'll change the season without having any games with any of you." As he said so, the white snow around them evaporated being replaced by green grass and trees. After a quick thank you from Peter, the group of four went on their way.

Upon stepping into the park, an orange haired man with brown mouse ears tackled Peter with a hug. "Peter-chan! You came to visit me!" The man exclaimed. He wore a black coat over a pale yellow collared shirt. "You're not wearing the green tie today, Pierce?" Nightmare pointed out as the mouse-eared man straightened himself. "Waah! The scary cat took it!" "Oi! You filthy mouse, quit annoying the pretty rabbit!" a voice shouted. Peter looked up to see a pink haired man with pink cat ears. Pierce's forest green eyes widened as he wrapped his tail around the waistline of his black pants. "Chuu~ Peter-chan! Save me!" Peter gave a heavy sigh at the normalcy of this all. _I would never have thought this could ever happen... Why must they all act like I'm __**her**__? _Nightmare only glanced at Peter, being able to hear his thoughts. The silverette then leant over to the rabbit's left ear as he whispered, "You are not and never will be a replacement."

Peter looked over to him with pink dusted cheeks, confused for a second, before grumbling a 'Thank you'. The pink haired man narrowed his yellow eyes into a glare at seeing the closeness of the two. It wasn't just him, though. Julius pointedly tried to look away, but still settled for glaring at the dream demon's closeness to Peter. Even Pierce found it in himself to glare at the seemingly intimate act. Only Ace, who was humming and quietly chuckling at everyone's expressions, didn't seem to mind the two. "Haha! You guys look like you're all vying for his love or something! Haha!" Everyone stiffened at the declaration. "Uwah! Peter-chan! Boris is going to choke me!" Peter looked over to the mouse to see the cat's pink tail wrapped around his neck. Peter gave Boris a stern glare causing the man to let Pierce go.

Boris' cat ears were flattened as his hands rested on the waist band of the black shorts. He gave a sad look at Peter before mumbling out a quiet 'Sorry' to Pierce. Just then, a not so nice sound reached their ears. "Osan! Quit it with that noise! We've got guests, damn it!" Boris shouted at a man with braided red hair. The man wore a yellow jacket over a yellow button up shirt and a pair of dark gray pants.

TBC


	3. Happy Family Reunion?

**Sakura: Sidney, could you say the disclaimer?**

**Sidney: *grumbles* Kazanesakura does not own anything besides the plot and the fox.**

* * *

"Alice!" someone called out. She looked at the direction of the voice to see a man with blue hair standing beside a young woman with curly waist length brown hair. The man wore a black suit over a dark green collared shirt along with a pair of dark brown pants. The young woman wore a pink dress with long white sleeves. A pink hat was situated atop her hair. The woman's blue eyes looked at her with gentle love while the man's own brown eyes looked at her with sad desperation. "Nee-san... And Franko...?" they hurriedly ran to her.

Alice's teal eyes looked questioningly at the woman. "Franko and I finally found you, Alice." was her answer to the unspoken question. Alice's lips formed an 'o' as her hands automatically rested on her lap, playing with the skirt of her dress. _Found me...? How long was I gone ,exactly? _A soft breeze blew their way, causing Alice's brown hair to flutter softly. "Lorina-nee! Franko-nii! Alice-nee!"came another shout. "E-Edith?!" Alice asked out loud, confused that her younger sister, who had claimed her to be a monster, sounded so excited. A young girl with shoulder length brown hair ran over to them.

She wore a light green dress and a light green cap was situated on her hair. Her lips formed a large grin as she skipped on over to Alice. Her green eyes shone with happiness as she sat between her two sisters. "Alice-nee! They've found you! I am so happy!" the young girl voiced out. She lay her head onto Alice's lap as Franko moved closer to Lorina. They talked about a lot of things as the hour went by. _I wonder what they're all doing right now... Why do I feel like I missed something important...? _she thought as Edith walked her to her room. Lorina had announced that she would be spending the night with her fiance' and Edith wanted to sleep with Alice.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up with her sister still in her arms. "Edith?" the young girl stirred before blue green eyes opened to look at Alice in confusion. "It's still early, Alice-nee. Why are you already up?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Alice looked at her in surprised confusion. "Are you alright? You're suddenly so open with me..." she said as she sat up. Edith looked away so Alice couldn't see her expression. "I'm sorry... I'm the reason you went away, right?" Alice looked at her sister in confusion. "It's because I was so insensitive, isn't it...? I'm sorry... I didn't mean any of those things I said about you being a monster... I was just so confused..."

Edith was crying as she spoke. Teardrops fell from her eyes like rain falling from the sky. "How long was I gone, exactly?" she asked in a soft voice. "Alice-nee... You were gone for about... A week...! We thought something bad happened to you!" Edith sobbed as as she told Alice of what had happened. "Because I called you lots of mean and unnecessary things... None of them were true! I... I really like you and Lorina-nee a whole lot... I'm sorry..." Edith cried in her arms for a couple more minutes before both of them decided to go downstairs for breakfast_. This is a mistake... Not even a full day and I already miss them... _Alice did not notice the tear that rolled down her eye until Edith had asked if she were alright.

"I'm fine... Just... Thinking about some people... That's all..." _More like thinking about a bunny though... _Alice and Edith entered the dining hall to find both their sister and her fiance' already sitting at the table. Lorina smiled at them and looked at Alice with sad eyes. "Would you both want spaghetti or _carbonara_?How about for dessert? Strawberry parfait or banana split sundae?" Franko asked them but Edith knew they were specifically asking Alice. She, too, wanted to know what her sister wanted so she pulled Alice over to the seat beside Lorina. Edith sat beside Alice, right across Franko who sat at Lorina's right side. Lorina herself sat at the head of the table.

"So, Alice. Where were you this past week anyway?" Franko asked in a strained voice and with a lump in his throat. They all looked at Alice expectantly, waiting for her answer. Alice took a big breath before explaining to everyone... "I went to what is commonly known as the Wonderful Wonder World Park." "You stayed there... For an entire week?" Edith asked, handing the hot chocolate to her. "Isn't it dangerous there? They're rides are all too extreme!" Franko implied. _Not as dangerous as the ones at Gowland's park. Or the acts at White's circus... Or... _Alice's thoughts were cut off when Lorina passed the roasted chicken leg to her.

"It's not all dangerous... Plus, it helped me get over everything." she said, all the while thinking about a certain demon. They spent the rest of the day with the three still trying to grasp the fact that Alice would not be vanishing into thin air... Yet...

* * *

~8 Months Later~

Alice looked around the familiar realm. The pastel colors and the feeling of enlightenment made it all seem real. "That's because it is." a familiar voice answered her thoughts. One she missed a lot. "Nightmare?!" her voice was filled with hope. "Nightmare! Where are you?!" she called out. However, the dream realm seemed to vanish like morning mist, and she was left alone in a dream she never wants to see again. It had been recurring over and over for the past few months. There was fire everywhere, eating away at everything she loved. The red stained forms of all those she cared for and the appearance of a large winged beast destroying all in its path were too much for her to take.

Edith, Lorina and Franko all barged into Alice's room. Lorina sat at the bedside, taking hold of Alice's right hand, Franko sat on the left side to hold onto Alice's other hand while Edith hugged Alice's waist. "Alice-nee! Wake up!" Franko pulled Edith away when Alice kicked rather harshly. "Alice! It's just a nightmare! Please wake up!" the girl in question writhed about, screaming of clocks, cards, and fire. It took a while, but Alice finally woke, jerking her hand out of Lorina's own and backing away from the three of them. Her eyes were wide with fear as she whimpered and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Alice..." Lorina's soft voice helped ground the girl to reality and her eyes showed sorrow and longing. "What really happened that week?" Franko asked in a gentle voice, moving to sit beside Alice. "You wouldn't... Believe me... If I told you... You'd send me to an... Asylum or something..." was the whispered answer of the sobbing girl. "Alice-nee, we're a family. No matter what you say, we would never ever abandon you." Alice gave a sigh before she began telling the truth. Everything about Wonderland, the Roleholders, the territories and the Faceless. She talked about the Game and about her dreams.

A silence enveloped the room. Alice did not know how to take the silence. Did they think she was crazy? Did they not believe her? Would she end up in an asylum? "Well, that's great. In a twisted way, it's great." Franko said standing from his position beside Alice. "You... Believe me...?" "Alice, we are family, remember?" Lorina said with a light tone to her voice. "So... How'd you get there, Alice-nee?" "Well..." _-ice... Alice... Can y... R me...? Hear me? _Alice looked around the room in panic. "Sakari!" she bolted out the room faster than one could blink. The three left behind quickly ran after her.

Alice stopped at the edge of a seemingly bottomless hole in their yard. "Alice! That's dangerous! Stay away!" "If you trust me..." she jumped in the hole and reached the bottom in a matter of seconds. Tears escaped her eyes as she realized that it was not a portal to Wonderland.

* * *

~Next Day~

Lorina, Franko and Edith all sat at the dining table, pondering over what had happened that night. "Maybe... We should call a psychiatrist?" one of the maids voiced out, immediatetly regretting her choice of words as three pairs of eyes glared daggers at her. Lorina gave a sigh. "Perhaps the book could help us figure this out...?" teal green eyes looked over at the said book, its title ringing bells in her head. "I always thought it was far too coincidental. I mean, all three of you have the same names as those of the heroine and her sisters. Your situation is also strikingly familiar..." Franko said as his right hand combed through dark blue hair. Edith traced the words with her left index finger as she read the title.

"Alice in Wonderland."

TBC

* * *

**Vivaldi: How dare you make Our dear Alice cry?! We shall have your head!  
**

**Sakura: *run* Ummm... Please Fav before I die?! *bang* She'll be back in Wonderland in no time! *nervous laugh***


	4. Rant

**Dear Readers**

I really appreciate comments. I do. But sometimes, people can be very rude. I really, really don't like rude people. I know. I know that Alice is out of character. I admit, she's totally out of character. So she pretty much isn't as tsundere or sulky anymore… But, I thought that fanfiction allows this sort of thing. Besides, they will all be out of character at some point. Y'know, people who are rude are very irritating.

This is a message for all those rude ones out there who take the time to read only to complain about characterization. Really, it's like religion. Some people believe one thing, others believe another.

For those of you wondering, the timeline is between DnKnA Wonderful Wonder World and HnKnA Wonderful Twin World. I've played enough to know when people are in character or not. I admit the fact that I changed certain things to fit the plot of this story, but who hasn't done this, hmm? So please don't be rude.

Plus, aren't there other stories where characters are not like how they originally are? How about Doujinshi? But people still like them, right?

Let's just face facts here. Sure, everyone's different. There are people who don't mind and actually like it when a character acts 'out of script' and there are people who don't like when a character acts differently compared to the original. I understand this difference a lot. Again, it does not mean you can be rude.

The characters are the way they are because that's how **my** story will go. You don't like it? Then go away and don't bother me. I'll just ignore you from now on anyways. And if you do smite me, remember that I might not be the only one you're smiting.

For those of you who are waiting for a chapter, I am currently going through each of my written stories and have come to the conclusion that I might need help in regards to the term 'too wordy'. Ive got everything planned out already, but can't figure out when to make a certain occasion 'lengthy' and when not to...


	5. New, Unexplainable Feelings

**Sakura: Elliot! Disclaimer please?**

**Elliot: Sakura only owns the plot and Sakari. Nothing else. *bites out of a carrot cake***

* * *

The man with braided red hair growled at the cat for even suggesting that. "My music is wonderful! And I'm sure the Prime Minister agrees with that, right?" the man gave Peter a childish look along with a sheepish smile. The albino just shook his head and gave a sigh. "It needs some work..." he muttered under his breath.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked a smug looking Nightmare as they walked on. "Hmm... Coaster. We can seat together." Peter looked at Nightmare in surprise and slight worry. "Are you sure? We can go on safer less scary rides... Though I do prefer the more exciting ones..." the last part was said mostly to himself, but knowing the silverette, he probably heard the thought anyway.

They stood in line for the coaster, Peter stood to Nightmare's left while behind them, Ace stood to Julius' left. Boris had dragged Gowland away a while ago and Pierce mentioned something about the mafia. So now, Nightmare got to choose who sits with who. "-sighs- Fine... We'll sit together..." Peter grumbled out, having grown tired of Nightmare's whines and pout. Julius gave a glare to the demon who just smirked at him.

Nightmare took Peter by his arm and pulled him along to the front of the line, giving people a smile that seemed scarier than any threat possible. The many customers and employees just let them through, more scared of the demon than anything or anyone else.

Julius gave a sigh before moving to follow them. "Hey, Julius? Why're you glaring at thin air? Haha! You can't be jealous of Peter now, right? Or maybe Nightmare?" Ace asked jokingly only to receive a scathing look afterwards. The mortician turned his glare back to the silverette after grumbling something about dream meetings.

They were sitting directly behind their fellow roleholders, who sat at the very front of the coaster._ Huh. When did the worm gain confidence?_ Thought Ace as the ride started. He noticed the closeness of the two and looked at Julius from the corner of his eye. The man was obviously furious to say the least. "Hmm~"_ This is somewhat interesting..._

Peter glanced behind him to see Julius glaring at his direction. For a moment, he felt something like a sting in his chest before he looked back to Nightmare who sat to his right. The silverette had entwined their fingers the moment they got on. Julius sat exactly behind him making Peter believe the mortician truly hated him now. _That's fine, though. He doesn't have to like me for me to be able to care for him_. He thought.

He most certainly isn't frowning because of the glare nor is he hurt in the slightest. Nightmare scooted ever closer to him, his hold on Peter's hand tightening a little at seeing his discomfort. His soft whisper was drowned by the shouts of thrill of the other passengers.

* * *

The guards and maids of the castle were happy for their young queen and diligent prime minister. The garden was frolicking with many beautiful and breathtaking flowers ranging from delicate roses to irritating ivies. The king was strolling along the hallway at this time, admiring the scenery and thanking the fact that he could continue living.

The cape of his white cloak flowed with every step he took. His hands were pocketed into his black pants. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice where he was going. Until he'd bumped into someone. The man had blue hair and his thin lips formed a scowl.

Yellow eyes glared at the King as the man stood and cleaned his green vest of imaginary dust. He pulled out a cigar from one of his black pants' pocket and put it between his lips before lighting it. He sighed, puffing out smoke, as he said, "So, you like being unfrozen a lot, huh?" The king gave an apologetic smile. He was about to give a rhetorical answer to the question when a young blonde haired girl ran straight into the brunette.

"Jericho! Let's go play hide and seek! Sidney won't play with me!" the man in question simply chuckled and looked to the direction from which the girl came. A black haired man stood there with an exasperated look on his face. He had mismatched eyes, his left eye was black while his right eye was red. The red eye seemed so eery underneath the unframed monocle.

The man had black rabbit ears atop his head which seemed to naturally bend downwards. His hands rested on the yellow ribbon acting as his belt. "Heika... You still have a lot of work to do." he said as his eyes narrowed in slight annoyance, even as his lips quirked up in smirk as he eyed the blue haired man. "Perhaps you could get someone to help you?" Jericho gave a soft chuckle at that.

"C'mon, Sidney. Give the kid a break! Why not let Paul do the work? He's the King, right?" the man in question stiffened and gave a nervous smile. "Ah... Actually, Leah had wanted to go out today, so... I'll go now." he hastily walked off to the maid's quarters leaving a confused Jericho, a snickering Sidney and a giggling little girl.

"Leah's one of the maids. She got his interest." The girl explained as she pushed herself off of Jericho. "You're not mad, Crysta?" "He's practically my dad!" Sidney sighed at this. "All right, that's enough. Jericho, would you like to help Heika with her work?" "_**You**_ are her Prime Minister, aren't you?" the bluette retorted with a knowing look on his face. Sidney's eyes shone with mirth.

"Heika can't seem to settle down without her knight." he replied with a sad sigh, yet his voice was amused. "Eh... Isn't that Ace? He's a real knight after all." "Mou... Jericho...! You big meanie! I always... Though that..." Crysta was crying softly, causing the brunette to feel sad. "Well, I'm going back to work." "Hey, Crys-chan... Let's go get your work over with. We can go get some cotton candy later." the girl beamed at that.

* * *

"_Kyoudai_~ I'm bored~" a young boy whined, blue eyes darting left and right trying to spot something fun to do. "I know, _Kyoudai. _Ah! Let's go show Boris our Halloween costumes!" another child said, red eyes shining with excitement.

* * *

**Crysta: Yes! We finally appear! I thought we were forgotten... Yay!**

**Humpty: Bro...! We have yet to appear...**

**Sakura: You'll come out soon... Probably the next chap or so... Hmm...**

**Dumpty: Our boss is anxious... Please add us as Favorite!**


	6. A Day At The Park

**Sakura: Hello everyone! Ah, first, I would like to thank you for reading. ****The boy on boy romance**** won't ****come ****'til**** later.**

**Gowland: Sakura-chan does not own anything but the plot and Sakari.**

* * *

The ride was finally over...

_GULP_

"You should not have insisted on joining if you would have felt bad in the end..." red eyes looked at the suffering person sitting on the bench as gloved hands rubbed soothing circles on said person's back.

_GUH_

The man lurched forward before throwing up his lunch. Peter sighed at this. "Nightmare, may I ask a favor?" said man looked at him expectantly. "Go get some warm water, if you'd please." the silverette went to get the water while Ace sat beside Julius. "Haha~ Julius is even worse than a kid! Getting sick just from one round on the coaster... Haha~"

Julius simply kept glaring at the brunette. Nightmare came back five minutes later, a bottle of water in one hand and a cone with ice cream in the other. "I thought you'd like some..." He handed the water to Peter, who declined the ice cream, and practically preened as the albino thanked him.

Peter gave Julius the water and started when he heard two similar and familiar voices.

"Ah! _Aniue_! We've found you!" Peter looked over his shoulder to see a pair of twins. Both had jet black hair. "Dee, Dum, aren't you supposed to be working at this hour?" he asked them. The two pouted at his sentence while pointedly ignoring the glares coming from two people. They grinned widely as the blue eyed child pointed out their choice of clothes. There were strips of tissues covering his black shirt and pants.

"Look _Aniue, _since Halloween is close, we picked out costumes to wear for the week!" "Yeah! _Kyoudai _and I picked out those that would make us look like a pair! That's cool, right?!" the red eyed twin added. He wore a tattered white shirt and brown pants. Black and red dotted his face and arms.

"Tch. Can't even tell what you brats are." says Julius while glaring at a laughing Ace. "Eh! But they're so~ obvious! Right, Dee?" the red eyed twin asked his brother who nodded. "The hermit just doesn't see the greatness in our costumes, Dum! _Aniue _does, though. Right?" the twins both looked at Peter with hopeful eyes.

The man only stared at them, unsure as to why he wants them to remain happy. Nightmare scoffs at that. "Easy. Dee's a mummy while Dum's a zombie." he said. "You cheated! You read our minds!" the twins shouted in sync. Peter sighed and asked if they wanted some ice cream. The twins nodded excitedly at that.

Nightmare pouted as Peter walked off with the children, his silver eye glaring at the ice cream in his hand. Julius emitted a dark aura directed at no one, yet people took care not to get too close to them, for fear of life... Ace simply sat on the bench to Julius' left seemingly amused.

* * *

After having ice cream, the twins wanted to go on at least one ride with their big brother. "_Aniue_! Let's go there!" "Nooooo! We're going over here, right, _Aniue_?" the twins each pulled at one arm. "I wanna ride that one~" Dee pointed to the ship that moved from left to right in a seemingly long cycle.

"But I wanna go on that one~" Dum complained trying to get them to the ride that went up and down without stopping. Peter studied both rides and figured both would take a while and could give them motion sickness. Luckily for him, he was saved by Boris. "Hey guys! Wanna check out the haunted mansion? It's a new attraction and people say it's wickedly bloody!"

The twins decided that they wanted to go there instead. Peter told them he had somewhere else to be and with that, the twins hurried along with Boris to check out the new attraction.

* * *

The area was devoid of anyone but the three Roleholders. Nightmare was busy poking the ice cream, which had fallen on the ground and was melting rather quickly. The water bottle in Julius' right hand was close to bursting from his grip. All the while, Ace sat humming a random tune, thinking about ways to tell certain people of their changes.

This was the scene Peter saw as he returned. He could only give an exasperated sigh before getting them to move on. Nightmare grabbed onto his left arm while Julius stayed close to his right side.

"Let's just go on the ferris wheel next..." Peter suggested, trying to calm the two beside him. Just then, the time period changed from day to night, indicating the end of Nightmare's break time. Said man whined at the fact. "Can't we go on just one more ride!?"

Peter breathed through his nose at hearing that. "Alright, fine. But this will be the last one for now." They walked to the ferris wheel, noticing that the line was shorter than usual. Peter blinked, trying to figure out why. "Yo, Peter!" a man with long red violet hair stood on the counter, his blue eyes looking at them.

Julius twitched, looking at the man. "Damn keeper..." he mumbled as pink dusted his cheeks. Nightmare blanched at what the man wore. "Oi! Does Sakari know that you're only wearing your pants?" Ace asked as he pointed to the man. Indeed, the man only had a pair of black pants on his person.

Peter hid his face behind his right hand, one red eye peeking between his fingers. "Humpty..." he said with exasperation. "Bro! Get down from there! And put your shirt on!" the shout came from behind them. Peter turned to see another man wearing a deep blue suit and black pants. He had purple hair and yellow eyes.

"Eh? But I wanted to-" "HUMPTY! At least put a shirt on!" Peter shouted as more and more people came close to witness the scene being put on by the roleholders.

* * *

A woman came up beside Ace and sighed. Her blue eyes looked at the scene with fondness as her right hand brushed through her long lavender hair. "Humpty, put on a shirt, you're making certain people flustered." she said while her left hand straightened her light violet dress.

Purple fox ears twitched as she heard the man whine and complain. Her purple fox tail swayed from side to side as she looked at the people she calls family. "Fine..." Humpty said jumping off the counter. He grabbed the deep blue suit his brother was holding and put it on.

"So, looking for a ride on the wheel, huh?" she asked Peter. "Thanks, Sakari." was the reply she got as she gave the albino some carrot cake.

* * *

**Dee: Hey _Kyoudai... _Why in the world did we call him _Aniue..._?**

**Dum: I have no idea, _kyoudai. _*Glares at author* Maybe we ought to interrogate her?**

**Sakura: *Laughs nervously***


End file.
